


A Halloween Night Out

by Multifandom_Queen_B



Series: Billy Hargrove One-Shots [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_Queen_B/pseuds/Multifandom_Queen_B
Summary: What’s better than going out through the town, scaring the occasional rude kids than with your loving vampire boyfriend.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Reader
Series: Billy Hargrove One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217381
Kudos: 3





	A Halloween Night Out

“I really don’t see the point of going out, all the people who are gonna be out are just kids and their parents.” Billy sighed throwing himself back down on your bed. 

“Well, I just wanna spend have a fun quality time with my boyfriend, outside for once.” you sighed, adjusting the wings to yourself, completing your fairy costume. It was Halloween night and you had already told your boyfriend Billy, two weeks in advance that you wanted to go out with him tonight to have a great time. But here you were arguing with your boyfriend to get up and get dressed for your date planned tonight.

“But Princess, we could be doing better things inside~” his voice dropped, as you turned to face him, he was sitting on the edge of your bed in just his jeans; his toned chest on full view for you. You shook your head and waltzed up to him, placing your legs on each side of his thighs. His hands placed themselves on your hips. You cupped his face bringing his head up, his crystal blue eyes staring directly into yours.

“Yes we could but fun can wait till later, my dear.” you gave him a little peck on his cheek, biting your lip teasingly, his eyes watching them as he licked his lips. 

“Do you mean that Princess? You promise we can do fun things when we get back?” you smiled at him leaning close to his ear.

“I promise Baby, we can a real fun time for the rest of the night.” feeling his hand tighten on your hips, you knew you had won him over. He gently pushed you back up to see him, the desire behind his eyes very much prevalent. He smiled his signature cheshire smile, sharp teeth semi poking out for only a second till he stood up, picking you up with him.

“Alright Princess, we can go, but if you don’t get me what I want later tonight there’s gonna be punishments for you.” you felt his lips graze by your neck, making the hairs on the back of your neck tremble. You turn and kiss the side of his cheek, Billy gently letting your legs go so you were standing back on your bedroom floor.

“I will Baby, when have I ever denied you anything you want?” you gave him another kiss on his cheek, stepping back and giving yourself another look in the mirror. Billy came up behind you, wrapping his arms around your torso and placing his chin lightly on your shoulder.

“You know I don’t have a costume right?”

“Yeah but I think going as yourself is scary enough for the children out anyways.” Billy let a low laugh.

“I mean I guess you’re right.”

“Baby go throw on a shirt, jacket, and some shoes, I wanna leave soon before all the nice houses’ stop giving out candy to the older kids.” 

“You can’t rush the magic (Y/N), I gotta make sure I look sexy enough since I’m not going all dressed up for the occasion.” he gave you a kiss on your shoulder.

“Well if you dressing to impress we are definitely not walking by Mrs. Wheeler’s house.” the fake sour jealousy in your voice made Billy let out a chuckle, as he moved in front of you, cupping your face.

“Look, you know the only girl in this damn town I care about is you, Princess. You’re my one and only.” his eyes holding a more serious tone, your hands came up to hold his.

“I know Baby, just joking around. Now get dressed, our adventure awaits outside!” 

“Aye, aye captain.” he nodded heading to you closet were some of his shirts were, as you headed down to the door, opening it.

“I’ll see you downstairs, slut.” 

“Your slut will be down their soon.” you giggled at his words, prancing your way out of your bedroom door all the way down to your front door for a fun night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A cold breeze swept through Hawkins streets, as the sounds of laughter and cheer filled the air. Kids of various ages wandered everywhere, the bright orange and yellow Halloween lights illuminating houses and some of the streets. 

Billy’s hand is wrapped tightly around yours, as the two of you peruse houses, checking to see which ones you hadn’t hit up yet. The small basket in your other hand was halfway filled up with candy.

“We haven’t been to Mrs. Jenkins house, have we?” you asked, looking at the pastel yellow house, two houses in front of you. 

“No we have not, remember we decided to skip the next few houses on this block to go to Mr. and Mrs. Wilson’s house because they were giving out the bigger candy bars, remember?”

“Oh yeah– let’s head to Mrs. Jenkins house, she probably has those really good caramel candies that I love.” you licked your lips imaging the sweet creamy taste of one of the candies in your mouth. The two of you continued walking along the sidewalk when suddenly a trio of teenage boys walked by and bumped into you, knocking the basket of candy outta your hands. 

“Shit!” you immediately let go of your boyfriend’s hand, crouching down to pick up the fallen candy. You hurriedly scooped up the candy back into your basket, when boisterous laughter came from behind you. You whipped your head around to see the teen that had bumped into you laughing his ass off and his friends joining in with him.

“What the fuck are you asshats laughing at? ” you looked over at your boyfriend, who’s fists were clenched.

“Does your girlfriend always scrounge about like a fucking 5-year old when candy is involved?” he pointed at you, his friends behind him laughing even louder with him. Anger flushed through your body, your mouth about to open and release a fury of curses however outta the corner of your eye you saw movement and before you knew it Billy was already has the guy by the collar, and the other two were on the ground, knocked down on their butts.

“Are you fucking insinuating that my fucking girlfriend is a child? You sack of fucking shit, you’re the prick who knocked over her fucking candy.” his grip tightened as he raised him up, the boy’s feet no longer touching the ground. 

“Billy, ba-”

“He fucking insulted you, (Y/N), this bitch needs to learn a fucking a lesson!” a growl comes out low from him. 

“What the- what shit is wrong with your eyes?” the kid shouted, fear now sinking into the boy’s face. Billy’s eyes had long turned from the crystal clear blue ones they once were; now stained a deep blood red with sharp thin black irises.

“Oh do they scare you? I promise you, you haven’t seen anything terrifying yet.” he grinned widely revealing two long sharp canines, the boy screamed, kicking his legs trying to get away from him.

“Billy!” he turned his head towards you, with your basket in hand, arms folded.

“Drop him, he’s pissed his pants already. It’s time to go.” Billy glanced down to see in fact that he did piss himself. He let out a grunt in disapproval before quickly dropping the boy. He walked back to you; grabbing his hand you led him away from the boys and on the way back to your house.

“Ya know he deserved it. He didn’t even say for bumping into you; let alone tried to help you pick up your candy.” his head was turned to the side so you couldn’t see his face.

“Yes you are right about that, but showing him what you really are isn’t safe.” you gripped his hand tighter.

“Even if those dickwads told anyone, no one is going to believe them. As soon as the word ‘vampire’ left their mouth no one would take them seriously.”

“You may be right but it’s better to be on the safe side.” you leaned over and kissed his cheek, prompting him to give you a kiss on yours.

“Well what houses are we going to next?”

“We’re not going to anymore houses.”

“Then where are we going?”

“I promised you fun for the rest of the night when we’re done, Baby. After sticking up for me I think you deserve a very nice reward.” Billy turned to you giving a wide smile fangs showing and eyes burning red.

“Alright Princess, show me what you got tonight.”


End file.
